


The Guardian of Beacon Hills

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: The Pack of Beacon Hills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff at end, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: Theo Raeken. The Guardian of Beacon Hills. A stupid moniker made up by the town to describe his job. All he did was protect his alpha and alpha mate. First in charge of security even if not the Alpha’s second. It wasn’t a thankless job, though. Stiles was always the first to thank him when he acquired information from his web of spies, but it was tiring. Something Liam wasn’t very happy about. It wasn’t so much that he couldn’t take the time off. He knew full well how capable Stiles was acquiring information on his own if a little slower, but he felt obligated to stay. To be ready whenever asked. He believed he owed that to Stiles.Which was why he stood here now, in front of the Sheriff’s home, waiting for the man to open the door. The stench of alcohol burned his nostrils as John Stilinski opened the door, mostly sober. Not that Theo could tell right away with the bottles littering the house......This one can be read on it's own, but i do recommend reading the others in the series to get a better sense of the world!





	The Guardian of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the opposite of the last one. Dark at the beginning and super fluffy at the very end haha. Please feel free to leave a comment with an concerns, questions (i try to answer those), complaints, or general statements!

Theo Raeken. The Guardian of Beacon Hills. A stupid moniker made up by the town to describe his job. All he did was protect his alpha and alpha mate. First in charge of security even if not the Alpha’s second. It wasn’t a thankless job, though. Stiles was always the first to thank him when he acquired information from his web of spies, but it was tiring. Something Liam wasn’t very happy about. It wasn’t so much that he couldn’t take the time off. He knew full well how capable Stiles was acquiring information on his own if a little slower, but he felt obligated to stay. To be ready whenever asked. He believed he owed that to Stiles.

Which was why he stood here now, in front of the Sheriff’s home, waiting for the man to open the door. The stench of alcohol burned his nostrils as John Stilinski opened the door, mostly sober. Not that Theo could tell right away with the bottles littering the house.

“You need to stay away from Stiles,” Theo grunted. “He doesn’t want to speak to you or know anything about your life now.”

“And he sent you to tell me this?” the Sheriff snapped.

“He doesn’t know I’m here, and he never will. Because you’re going to stay away from him,” Theo replied, eyes flaring gold.

“Do you even know what happened?” John squared his shoulders, glaring at the Chimaera. “Do you even know why he doesn’t want to speak to me? Why he wants nothing to do with me?”

Theo remained silent. He didn’t actually know what went down between the Sheriff and Stiles. Supposedly, only Scott really knew everything that had happened. Theo assumed Derek knew at least a little bit if his hatred of the Sheriff was anything to go by. “If my Alpha and Stiles think it’s justified—”

“Oh, it’s justified,” the sheriff lets out a mirthless chuckle and leaves the doorway to head back to the Kitchen. Theo follows wordlessly. “I tried to kill him.”

“What?” Theo asked, shocked. Stiles and his father had been closer than any parent and sibling Theo had ever met before their falling out.

“When he was young, after his mother died, I drank and abused him. It was about all I was good for, those days,” John continued, pouring himself a glass of whisky and plopping in two ice cubes. Theo took a seat across from him, face carefully blank. He continued, “I used to tell him it was his fault my wife was dead. That’s what I called her. My wife. Not Claudia. Not his mother. My wife. I think that’s almost worse.”

“Do you have a point?” Theo asked.

“He looks just like her, you know?” John ignored the Chimaera. Theo had figured that much. Stiles certainly didn’t resemble the man who sat before him. “Anyway, one day, Melissa found Stiles on the floor with burns all over his arms. He had been trying to make us dinner. That’s when I decided to cut back on the alcohol.”

“What does that have to do with—”

“I don’t cut back on the anniversary.” John sighed. “It used to be fine. Stiles would go stay with Scott, and I’d be as self-destructive as I pleased, but that day… that day Stiles had stayed, and I was plastered… And… he just looked so much like her. I just wanted to feel her again. To… have her.”

Theo’s eyes widened. “When I sobered up, I was only in my boxers, and he was sitting in the coroner of my room. I had padlocked it apparently. I tried to reassure him it was a mistake. I tried to calm him down, even, but he panicked. He tried to run, and I worried… I thought he would report me.”

“So you tried to kill him.” John looked up at the deadly calm in the Chimaera’s voice.

“He hasn’t even told me what happened… if I… if I did anything.” John sobs into his liquor, but Theo didn’t feel pity. He only felt rage.

“Does it matter?” Theo asked.

John sniffled, “I suppose not. I understand why he doesn’t want to talk to me. The last time he tried to reason with me, I had a hand around his throat and a gun to his head.”

“Would you have done it?”

“Yes.”  
……….  
Theo burst through the door to his small apartment, immediately crossing the room and sweeping Liam into a heated kiss. He mumbled in between breaths. “I love you. I love you. Please, don’t doubt it.”

“Never,” Liam assured softly before pulling back, shocked at the wetness in his Mate’s eyes. “How’d it go?”

“He’ll stay away,” was all Theo could bring himself to say. Liam just nodded. If Theo wasn’t being a dick, something was seriously wrong. He shot off a quick text to Derek, Theos best friend as of late. Liam watched in shock as Theo struggled for a moment to breathe, but when he did, he also let out a shuddering sob.

He watched as his mate fell to his knees and sobbed before draping himself across his mates back, holding him and rubbing smooth circles into his sides. “I-I can’t keep doing this… Protecting everyone… do I—I can’t.”

“Then why do you? Stiles would understand, Theo, and you can’t possibly be worried about what Derek thinks. You take on so much more than anyone in the pack, Theo.”

“I-I need to make it up to him,” Theo sobs softly, not even noticing when Derek entered the room, panting softly from the run over. “Stiles—I messed up so bad with him, Li…”

Derek’s mouth parted in shock, but Liam just took the information with a deep sigh. Usually it was Theo who anchored the teen with snide jokes and witty retorts. Liam wasn’t used to this Theo, but that didn’t mean, he’d never seen Theo upset before. Liam looked to Derek for help, and the Alpha quickly moved to Theo’s side, pressing a large hand on his shoulder.

“Theo,” the alpha spoke, shocking his Guardian. “You don’t owe Stiles anything.”

“But, I almost killed his Dad… I tried to bring the Nogitsune back. I—”

“Made some mistakes,” Derek nodded. “So did Peter. So did I. Stiles, as vindictive and angry as he can be, is one of the most forgiving people I know. He’s the reason Isaac and I even have a relationship. With good, truly good people, he doesn’t know how to hold a grudge. He loves you, Theo. He refers to you as his brother when we’re home.”

It was the most Liam had ever heard Derek speak without threatening somebody, and it didn’t end there. It took a few hours before Theo had calmed down enough to muster up a retort. Derek just smiled and stood to leave. “By the way, Theo? You may be our Guardian, but if Stiles ever hears that you think he needs protection… I wish you the best of luck with whatever he comes up with for that.”

Theo let out a full-bodied laugh, “Oh, I can handle Stiles.”

Derek just shook his head and moved towards the door, “Sometimes, I think you’re the only one who can.”

After a movie and dinner, Theo and Liam were back to their usual rhythm, cleaning the kitchen together. Liam looked up when he felt his mate’s eyes on him. “Let’s get married.”

Liam dropped a plate. “What?”

“You and me. Married. Maybe a winter wedding?” Theo smirked at Liam’s wide eyes. “You wanna?”

Liam gave him a huge grin. “Are you serious?”

Theo just sighed and reached into his pocket before pulling out a velvet box, popping it open and pulling out the silver band that sat in it. He dropped down to one knee, hands covered in suds from the dishes, and hair greasy as hell, but Liam had never seen him more beautiful. “Liam Dylan Dunbar, will you—”

“Raeken,” When Theo raised his eyebrows in question, Liam grinned, “Liam Dylan Raeken. And yes, I’ll marry you. Fuckin any day, any time.”

“Oh, no, no. We’re having a big wedding. Cake, reception, best men, the works,” Liam just grins wider and Theo picks him up and spins him around, sighing into a soft, languid kiss as he slipped the band onto his love’s finger.

Liam looked down at the ring before balking and looking up at his mate. With a small chuckle, he sighed into another kiss. He kept their foreheads pushed together as he whispered against his boyfr—Fiancé’s lips, “You are so getting your dick sucked tonight.”

“I cried today,” Theo chuckled.

“Fine, I’ll ride you too.”

“I’m not going to question this reward system.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'm going to do one more of these from either Scott or Lydia and then a larger work the tells the story that these parts have been leading up to. Let me know if anyone had a preference to learning a bit about either character in this world.


End file.
